


【赛博朋克au】阿格拉巴2992

by pengxufeng4



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengxufeng4/pseuds/pengxufeng4
Relationships: Aladdin/Jafar (Disney), Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	【赛博朋克au】阿格拉巴2992

【故事背景】  
阿格拉巴，2992年。  
这是一个光怪陆离的年代，是生活在这个世代的我们所无法想象的，人们乐于使用先进的赛博技术改造自己的身躯，将金属、数据、网络与血肉纠缠在一起，人人都是忒修斯之船。  
科技改变了每个人的生活，为人类的文明开创了新的纪元。但无论人类的发展了多少个世纪，某些亘古以来的矛盾从未改变过——比如贫穷与富裕。这是个无解之题，从前是，现亦是。赛博科技能做到的，只是让穷苦的人龟缩在更狭小的角落里，为他们无法改变的悲惨命运提供一些虚拟的慰藉。而富裕的人呢？他们拥有了更广阔的世界，以及无限大的虚拟钱包，更好地装填堆积如山的真金白银。  
一些不甘于命运的人们奋起反抗，他们有的高贵，有的卑微；有的狡诈，有的真诚；有恶人，也有好人。命运女神无情地注视着他们的一举一动，将这些生命的轨迹交汇在了一起。

【人物介绍】  
阿拉丁：  
阿拉丁是一个贫民窟的黑客。和所有贫民窟的孩子们一样，由于贫困，无法分到良好的学习资源，草草完成义务教育后只能在社会上苟延残喘。阿拉丁在儿时便清楚地知晓自己的命运，因此和大部分人的选择一样，他早早出来谋生，成为了一名黑客。在赛博时代，黑客并不是一个特定的职业，它可以代表游侠，骑士，流浪者，匪徒，也可以代表雇佣兵，杀手，窃贼，强盗……它意味着能够让你在这个冷冰冰的世界里生存下去，是对于阿拉丁这样的人来说，唯一能赚到钱，能“体面”地活下去的方式。  
厉害的黑客可以通过过硬的技术与上层人士达成一些交易，从而有些名望和财富，更神乎其技的黑客则活在人们口口相传的都市传说中，像这个世代里的罗宾汉。。。比起罗宾汉，阿拉丁还是更想有钱，或者做个有钱的罗宾汉。不过他的命不怎么好，神乎其技的技术倒是有了，可钱却跟他没什么缘分——或者说，他曾有过无数次赚钱的机会，但原则在上，他只配当一个穷人。  
阿拉丁对于赛博科技持有一种微妙的态度，他并不抗拒，但很清醒地认识到这种电子毒药会让人沉迷——越是使用，越是依赖，越陷入上层制定的游戏规则中，越无法改变现状。阿拉丁想做那个通晓规则的人，这也是每个黑客的想法。只不过他的“保守”遭到了不少人的讥笑。阿拉丁并不在意，他最多只是用用外骨骼设备，他可不想为了跑得更快跳得更高而截掉双腿换成合金义肢，手臂里能藏更多的偷窃工具而砍掉双手换上多功能义手支架，又或者说为了能看穿墙壁而挖掉眼睛换上透视组件假眼，哪怕这种置换手术在贫民窟任何一家地下诊所都能做——他爱自己鲜活的血肉，跳动的脉搏，即便生活如此艰难，他依然不想沉溺于虚拟世界，那只是美好的假象，他宁愿用真实的双眼凝视世界最真实的残酷。  
“阿布”是阿拉丁的好伙伴，一个后台软件，是这个天资聪颖的孩子在12岁时给自己做的生日礼物，那是他失去双亲后的第一个生日。“阿布”有时候会以一只猴子的全息影像投射出来，经过阿拉丁不断地改进，它也随着阿拉丁而逐渐成长。现在的“阿布”可是阿拉丁的好帮手，没有他们进不去的后台，偷不到的数据，而且还能迅速删除浏览记录——就跟一只真的猴子一样机敏，也和它的主人一样狡黠。在“阿布”的帮助下，阿拉丁逐渐成为了下城区最成功的黑客，无论是骇入还是盗窃，他几乎再没被抓住过。  
阿拉丁会将每一天的生活记录在“阿布”里，包括每个日出时的憧憬，日落时的感慨。  
有时我真期望醒来以后我的一切会变得不同，可日复一日，我的努力真的有希望吗？  
阿拉丁坐在天台边缘，望着远方庞大高耸的钢铁巨兽，绚烂的霓虹在他的眼底映出失落的光泽。  
突然，屋顶边缘的摄像头“滋”地一声，扭转到了一个奇怪的角度，与此同时，“阿布”的提示闪烁在手机屏幕上，一个从未见过的信号瞬间覆盖了整个街区，而源头就在不远处。阿拉丁紧紧地盯着下方的街道，只见一辆几乎与夜色融为一体的漆黑加长轿车停在路边，这可不是一辆应该出现在贫民窟里的车。  
强大而危险，这是阿拉丁所感觉到的，但却又对他有种致命的吸引。  
或许我该跟上去看看。

茉莉：  
茉莉是公认的，阿格拉巴最美丽也最聪慧的女子，同时也是阿格拉巴科创集团的继承人。这座公司又名阿格拉巴帝国——如果你了解这座城市，就会明白并且认同这个说法了。  
茉莉的母亲曾就任什拉巴皇家理工学院院长，这或许是茉莉的聪明才智从何而来的缘故。这个女孩的天赋与努力一样令人惊叹，她并未因为出身高贵而放纵享乐，相反，这成为了她不断前行的动力。她在大学时设计的“拉嘉”让人们第一次震撼于她的才华。  
“拉嘉”是一款强大的网络安全系统，就像它的图标一般，一头威猛的老虎，在守护你和家庭的同时，也能将一切攻击拒之门外。  
只是作为赛博时代的巨人，阿格拉巴科创集团有无数优秀的高科技产品，尤其是各种最先进最顶尖的义体技术，但老董事长却总是无法说服自己倔强的女儿全盘接受——科技是用来保护而不是伤害人民的，“拉嘉”是一款强大的网络安全系统，它能为人们的隐私极致的保护，安全感正是这个世代人们所最缺失也是最需要的，保护人民的正确方法是守护并击退任何想要盗取他们信息的攻击，而不是像贾方那样，千方百计地将所有人的一举一动尽收眼底，那是监视，彻头彻尾的白色恐怖！  
茉莉执拗和针锋相对总是令她的父亲感到很头疼，尤其是贾方在场的时候，他们总会起争执。作为阿格拉巴科创集团的总裁，公司股份的第二权重持有人，贾方和茉莉的理念完全相反，可谓水火不容。  
茉莉一点都不喜欢贾方，她可不像公司里的其他女孩那样，被这个男人的容貌和气质所迷得晕头转向，她清醒得很，这家伙是一条毒蛇，他盘踞在身边，总有一天会吞掉所有人，公司上上下下都装上了他那烦人的监控，自己办公室的厕所可能是最后一个清净之地了。  
更可恶的是，他还在不断地怂恿父亲为她物色未婚夫，一想到这一点，茉莉就来气。谁都知道这场婚姻只是交易，但这些对象除了有钱有权之外，脑子可能都被格式化过——有时候茉莉真觉得，贾方找这些人来，是不是为了羞辱自己。  
茉莉上一次去看望父亲是在医院。那时候他刚刚接受了一场手术，主刀的是刚刚接受过公司最新仿生技术升级过的医生和护士，他们的双手可以完成更精密，更复杂的手术。茉莉看着这些用金属来替换了身体某些部分的人们，并没有觉得所谓先进的科技有多好，她甚至有点毛骨悚然。  
这些都是贾方的“功劳”，为了医疗事业“开拓了更先进的道路”。  
赛博科技能延缓衰老，却不能阻止死亡。终有一天父亲会离去，而那时候她就必须面对贾方……糟糕的是，她未必是他的对手。  
我绝不能输，我不能孤军奋战。茉莉抚摸着蹲坐在身形硕大的拟态老虎，和“拉嘉”一同望向窗外，远处是纷乱繁杂的霓虹，繁华之下，是无数与她一样在命运中挣扎的人。  
是时候去寻找盟友了，她想。

贾方：  
如果说阿格拉巴科创集团是伫立在阿格拉巴这座赛博之城里的城堡，那么贾方就是城堡里的国王。  
他是公司的成就者，将公司带入了一个全新的高度；行业的垄断者，这座城市真正的主人。只要你用这家公司的产品，那么他将与你的生活息息相关——而城市里的几乎每一个人，都是阿格拉巴科创集团的用户。  
“‘艾格’是一款阿格拉巴科创集团的专属人工智能，无论你购买什么产品，哪怕是一盏灯，一个开关，它都能为你提供服务。无论你身在何处，‘艾格’都能随叫随到，为你带来全方位的智能化体验，让你无法抗拒阿格拉巴科技的魅力”——至少说明书上是这么写的。  
当然，真相可不会这么美好。当你以为将这只能带来赛博科技美好与便利的光明鸟带回家时，殊不知阴影才正式降临。  
“艾格之眼”并不完全是贾方设计的，却是他最具代表性的一款产品，又或者说，是他为这座城市所打造的一款“全视之眼”。“艾格之眼”目之所及，即是他的疆土，在他的掌控之下，没有秘密能在“艾格之眼”下藏匿——现在你该明白，为何他能在短短的时间内便爬到了这个地位，而阿格拉巴科创集团能够控制整座城市，任何拦在他道路上的人，总会莫名消失的原因了。  
这个世界上只有两种方法能够了解到贾方真正的往事，取得“艾格”的核心，或是贾方亲口告诉你。  
贾方喜欢站在集团最高楼的落地窗边，审视着他笼罩在他阴影下的城市，他的视线往往会落在那个被掩盖在重重的霓虹与繁华假象之下的，最黑暗的角落。  
那里曾是他的家。  
每个诞生在贫民窟的孩子都有一个糟糕的家庭，贾方也是一样的。不知所踪的父亲，酒精成瘾的母亲，贾方习以为常了。这个连温饱都很难解决的孩子善于从生活中找到一点点乐趣，他在电子废料堆里捣鼓出了一些与众不同的东西——一个叫“艾格”的废弃软件。有趣的拟声和拟态系统，不太灵光的声控，有点像一只傻乎乎的鹦鹉。  
对学校死板的知识和一眼望到头的惨淡人生让贾方早早逃到了社会上，接和大他十几岁的黑客们一样的生意，每个黑客都有一款独一无二的个人系统，这是他们赖以生存的本事，贾方则拥有“艾格”。他没有钱去做一台赛博手术来提升竞争力，只能靠着天赋和汗水。只不过他可能太过天赋异禀，引起了同行们的嫉妒，再一次合作骇入中合谋陷害了他。  
血肉的双腿自然是不如金属义肢跑得快的，贾方就这样被警卫抓住了。他有机会自证清白，但证据都存在“艾格”中，而警方会销毁每个被捕黑客的个人系统。那是他唯一的伙伴，唯一的亲人……贾方一咬牙担下了所有人的罪名，以及每个人在监狱里的服刑时间——整整五年。  
苦难的确能够重铸一个人的灵魂。  
重见天日的贾方只有一个目的：复仇。他重启并修复了雪藏已久的“艾格”，踏上了他充满血腥与阴谋的征程。他搞到了一笔钱，并找到了一位医术高超的黑市医生，要求他为自己做一台价格高昂而风险极大的赛博手术——他要将“艾格”植入自己的大脑，那比任何的器官和肢体替换更高效，也更强大。身躯会腐朽，金属会锈蚀，而意志却永不磨灭。  
他知道自己可能会死。幸运的是，他的博弈成功了，当他再次睁开双眼，惊讶地看到一只鹦鹉真的停在他的身边，而目之所及的字符和数据……他能够洞悉一切的真相，庞大的网络海洋中，只要“艾格”能去的地方，他都能看到，甚至能控制它们。  
贾方盯着那位医生组装了电子配件的心脏，他彬彬有礼地道了谢，然后过载了上面的电流——这一切只发生在他的一念之间。  
他的新生由此开始。

贾方刚刚升级过一次“艾格”——上个星期的生日派对上，茉莉偷偷地用“艾格”点了一首《第二！第二！》给他做生日歌，通过全公司的音频装置放了出来。贾方简直气得想要宰了这女人，顺便把“艾格”给静音到了现在。  
再次听到“艾格”的声音，贾方竟觉得它还有点委屈，活该。  
必须赶紧除掉这个女人，他要掌控整个集团。现在的位置足够高了，但却不能解决所有的麻烦。贾方隐隐觉得茉莉在做着什么计划， “拉嘉”是个滴水不漏的防火墙，就连“艾格之眼”也无法看穿，除非他强迫茉莉给他“拉嘉”的一部分使用权限，但那根本就是天方夜谭。  
因此贾方还有另外的主意。他一门心思都在“神灯”上。  
在传说中，“神灯”是一个强大得超乎想象而不可思议的人工智能，据说它是一个真实的，被上载到网络上的人类意识，传说中的“缸中之脑”。它无所不能，但也因为过于强大，使用者只有三次启动权限，每次仅限一次操作，之后便不会响应。  
贾方不在意“神灯”里住的是谁的意识，也不在乎这个哲学问题的答案究竟是什么，他对这些没有兴趣，只要能为他所用就好，哪怕只有三次机会。  
“神灯”被存放在阿格拉巴城郊的沙漠深处，一座巨大的山洞里，里面有一个名为“奇迹之洞”的控制中枢，似乎是某个上古文明的遗迹，里面失落的科技都是今人所无法理解，也无法企及的。  
他必须尽快取得，可手下给他找来的要么都是废物，要么就是进了奇迹之洞中枢，也无法破解那些防控网络，甚至还搭上了性命。  
只要有一步破解失误，奇迹之洞的防卫机制就能够瞬间杀死任何接受过赛博改造的闯入者，似乎是为了惩戒这些放弃了血肉之躯，抛弃了造物主的叛徒。而在这个年头，没有接受过赛博改造的黑客都是些歪瓜裂枣——要么太穷，要么不专业。  
奇迹之洞中枢只准许“未打磨的钻石”进入，贾方明白那意味着什么，他知道在某个地方一定有这样的人，可他就是找不到。  
他刚刚收到消息，在下城区的地盘势力为他找到了一批新的人选，顺便为了巴结而邀请他前去那儿的地下俱乐部“放松放松”。这种谈判手段贾方见了很多次，他心情不是很好，如果没有得到有用的消息，他不介意炸了那儿。  
“走吧，艾格，去看看那里有没有我们要找的‘钻石’。”


End file.
